Last Night Together
by RandomRyu
Summary: Enjolras and Grantaire have a heart to heart moment after the whole group talks about their plans for tomorrow- the day they all die. Feelings arise, and confessions are made. This is their first, and last night together. Smut, a little angsty.


This an rp that me and my friend did. I was Enjolras, and they were Grantaire.

* * *

Enjolras had been pulled into a hug by Grantaire after the group had spoken a bit about what was going to take place the next day. The others went back to their own thing, some falling asleep while others stayed on watch just in case they were to attack tonight. It was a huge possibility that he and his friends would be killed in the next twenty four hours, and he did his best to stay strong and be brave. His hands wrapped around Grantaire and hugged him back tightly, one hand going up to his head and patting the other's hair before they pulled apart; his hand still in the same place as he leaned in and so his forehead was touching his friend's. He let his fingers tangle into Grantaire's hair, stroking it and comforting his friend. He was quiet through this, for they had said much before when they were all discussing plan and such.

Grantaire inwardly thanked God that the others had all left to sleep. He seriously doubted that the sight of this would go over well with the other men. The hug had been sudden and unplanned, an action of impulse sprung from an overwhelming urge. For a moment, Grantaire had been afraid that Enjolras would shove him away in disgust. The revolutionary leader had made no attempt to hide his disdain for the drunkard. But he didn't push Grantaire away; instead, he pulled the man closer, and Grantaire felt Enjolras's breath escape his lips in a soft puff against the back of his neck. When they pulled away and Grantaire felt Enjolras's forehead against his and the leader's fingers in his hair, he let his eyes fall shut. "Forgive me," he murmured. "It was not my intent to... say such disheartening things so close to the battle."

It took him a moment to find his voice, his hand still weaving through Grantaire's hair. This action seemed to soothe both of them, though Enjolras didn't close his eyes. He kept them open, gazing at Grantaire somewhat sleepily, but there was much affection being shown. "It's alright, 'Taire," He muttered, quiet," I forgive you. We have much ahead of us." It was now he let his eyes fall shut, just savoring the moment and the closeness now that the others were asleep or on the brink of doing so.

Grantaire was silent for a long moment, letting the silence stretch between them before opening his eyes to study Enjolras's face. He let out a low sigh of awe as he gazed on the perfect symmetry. "You are a god on earth, m'sieur," he mumbled. The alcohol weighing heavy on his blood and the fear of death hanging over them was making him more bold than usual. "The perfect incarnation of Apollo." He reached up and threaded his own fingers through Enjolras's golden hair. "A flawless statue of marble."

Enjolras felt his cheeks heat up, a light pink dusting his features as he heard these words. His eyes opened once again to gaze directly into Grantaire's, a smile coming to his lips. "You are very charming, yourself." He knew that he wouldn't have another time to do this, and he too was feeling more bold and open. It felt a weight off his chest as he spoke to his friend like this, being so open with each other. For a moment, the dread of the coming day was lifted off of his worries and he focused on this moment. He let his other hand that had fallen to the side come up to rest on Grantaire's cheek, his thumb resting right near the other male's lips.

Grantaire's face flushed slightly with embarrassment. That was probably the nicest thing that anyone had ever said to him, and it came from the man he idolized. Had he been gunned down at that very moment, Grantaire would have died with a smile on his lips and happiness in his heart. When the hand came up to rest against his cheek, his breath hitched slightly. The realization hit the drunk that they were holding each other the way lovers would. He knew he should pull away, but he couldn't. "Do you fear to die?" The question escaped his lips before he could swallow the words back down again.

Enjolras didn't avert his gaze anywhere else as Grantaire's face flushed and a smile came to his lips. It was a beautiful sight, he thought. If anyone had saw them right now, there would for sure be problems, the way they were holding each other, the closeness. Enjolras felt anchored in his spot, he didn't want to move for anything or anyone at the moment. When Grantaire spoke up and asked that certain question, his smile faltered, but he let out a sigh and answered," …Yes…No. It's for a good cause, if I die. I believe that we will do well tomorrow." He had no idea what was to become of them, but he tried his absolute best to stay positive.

"I will die with you." Grantaire stated the words as simply as if he were informing Enjolras that the sky was blue and the grass was green. "If you will permit it, of course." In the same way that the revolution was Enjolras's life, Enjolras was Grantaire's. Life without Enjolras would be void of all meaning whatsoever. After a moment of silence, the drunkard spoke again. "Why do you not push me away?" he asked softly. "You have hardly let me come within three feet of you before."

Enjolras nodded in response to his statement. "Of course," He spoke quietly," I will permit it." He had no reason not to, and dying with Grantaire would be just fine with him. He would rather that then die alone, away from his friends. Or worse, captured. As the moment of silence fell over them, Enjolras was a bit startled when his friend spoke up. He didn't know how to answer, but he tried to formulate a reason in his mind. There was so many feelings going through his mind at the moment that he was to the point of confusion. "Why would I push you away?" He chuckled. He had the overwhelming urge to lean in just a bit further and kiss the other male, but he leaned in just enough for their noses to touch and their lips to be so very close, but not touching just yet.

And suddenly Enjolras's lips were barely an inch away from his, and Grantaire suddenly forgot how to breathe. His heart took off like a startled bird, thumping wildly in his chest, so loud that Grantaire was amazed Enjolras couldn't hear it. Almost as if someone had pushed him from behind, Grantaire lunged that final inch forward before he could stop himself and slammed their lips together in a desperate, harsh kiss. He didn't care if Enjolras hated him for it. He didn't care if this meant he would be damned to Hell. Trying to stop himself from doing it would've been like trying to single-handedly stop a train from barreling ahead on the tracks.

Enjolras reacted instantly to the harsh kiss, leaning into the other male as he moved his lips against Grantaire's. One hand tangled itself in Grantaire's hair while the other clung to the back of his shirt; letting his eyes slip closed and few small gasps to escape him as they moved with each other. His heart was beating quickly, the coldness in the air now warm; his body feeling like fire. He didn't care about the consequences of this, he didn't care if this was a sin, he was already starting a revolution, so this couldn't hurt him much more.

A low groan left Grantaire's lips as Enjolras reciprocated. God, it was more amazing than Grantaire had ever imagined it would be. And he /had/ imagined it, far too many times. He'd daydreamed about this for so long, it was almost impossible to believe that it was actually happening. He parted his lips against Enjolras's and let one hand slide down to rest on the small of the revolutionary's back.

Enjolras felt Grantaire's lips part slightly and his hand slide to the small of his back; taking the opportunity to slip his tongue into the kiss to deepen it even more. Before he did so, he let his tongue linger on the other's bottom lip, tracing it slowly. The hand on Grantaire's back pulled at the fabric of his shirt, pulling it up little by little as he let out a low moan from the back of his throat; pressing himself against the drunk.

Grantaire shuddered and choked back a moan as Enjolras's tongue slid against his. For a man who had never kissed anyone before, Enjolras was certainly good at it. He forced himself to break the kiss, however, so that he could gasp, "We ought to take this to a more private place, I think." One of the others might awaken, and Grantaire was not keen to be found like this.

When Grantaire had broken the kiss, Enjolras was breathing heavily as he opened his eyes yet again; his face flushed a more harsh pink then before. He nodded a bit quickly and spoke," I agree." He glanced over at one of their sleeping friends who was fast asleep, thank god. He stood up, taking Grantaire's hand as he lead him off to a more private location. "Over there," He pointed to a corner that was out of the way of everything else and most definitely out of sight of everyone else.

Without further ado, Grantaire slammed Enjolras against the wall and found his lips again. He knew this was going a bit fast, but he didn't care. This was the last chance they'd ever have for this. His tongue slid into Enjolras's mouth as his hand pushed under the revolutionary's shirt to run over the hard muscles and toned abs.

Enjolras let out a surprised gasp when he was slammed against the wall, but when he was kissed he leaned into it, pressing their lips together; not caring if their teeth clashed here and there. His arms wrapped around Grantaire's shoulders as he felt the other's hands under his shirt and over his abs. He let out another gasp which turned into a moan as he arched up to the touch; his hands tracing up Grantaire's back and down to start unbuttoning his vest clumsily with shaky hands.

Grantaire's own fingers fumbled desperately with the vest, before he could pull it open and toss it aside. Enjolras's shirt quickly followed, and Grantaire broke the kiss so that he could trail kisses and light nips to the sensitive skin of the leader's neck. He'd never wanted anything as badly as he wanted Enjolras in that moment.

Enjolras did his best to move with the other and get their shirts off, and when he felt Grantaire's lips against his neck, kissing and nipping at the skin, he couldn't suppress the noises of want that escaped him as he clung to the other; turning his head to the side so he had better access to his neck. "Oh god, Grantaire…" He breathed, right near the other's ear as he practically clawed at the other's back for dear life. His senses were being flooded with so many feelings, leaving him wanting more and more of this man.

Grantaire let out a moan as he felt Enjolras's nails scrape down his back, raising angry red lines on his back. "I want you," he gasped against Enjolras's skin. He rolled his hips against Enjolras's and threw his head back with a vulgar moan of desire. "Please, Enjolras, /fuck,/ I need you /right now/..."

When Enjolras felt the other's hips against his, it sent a shiver up his whole body and he shuttered, losing his breath for a moment as he let out a loud gasp as his nails only dug into the other's skin harder. It took him a good few moments to speak again after the other spoke and cursed, and what he said came out jumbled and quick; gasping. "Grant—Grantaire, fuck me, pleasepleasepleaseplease…." His eyes opened slightly, pupils blown out in arousal as he begged.

Grantaire was sure he was about to come from just the sound of such filthy words leaving Enjolras's lips. He let out another moan and reached down to fumble with Enjolras's trousers. He shoved them down and wrapped a hand around the leader's shaft, stroking lightly.

Enjolras shivered from the cold air hitting his skin, but forgot about it instantly when Grantaire started to stroke him lightly; bucking his hips and wanting more of that sweet, sweet friction. Moans of "please" and "more" left his lips when he spoke, his hands darting down to the other's trousers and fumbling with them before pulling them down to return the favor. One hand went up to anchor himself on Grantaire's shoulder while the other stroked Grantaire's shaft; his thumb swiping over the sensitive tip here and there.

"Oh /fuck./" Grantaire's hips thrust up against Enjolras's hands. After a moment, however, he pull his hand away, and tugged at Enjolras's wrist to get him to stop as well. "More." He tapped two fingers on Enjolras's lips.

Enjolras let out a low whine when Grantaire pulled his hand away, but when he felt two fingers tap at his lips, he let his tongue dart out to lick them before leaning forward to take them into his mouth; covering them in spit. He looked up, right into Grantaire's eyes as he did this, still stroking the other male clumsily, eager for what was coming up next. He wanted to feel every inch of the man, wanted him as close and as physically possible to feel his warmth and touch.

Grantaire shuddered and pressed into Enjolras's hand. It felt fucking amazing. After his fingers were sufficiently slick, he pulled them from Enjolras's mouth and reached around to circle the man's entrance lightly, just teasing him for now.

Enjolras tensed up slightly when he felt the other man's fingers circling his entrance, but he relaxed and arched to the touch, pressing down slightly and urging him on. "Pleasepleaseplease, oh god," He breathed, leaning forward to shower kisses along Grantaire's jaw and neck; sucking and licking the skin occasionally.

The begging brought a grin to Grantaire's lips. He pushed a slick finger into Enjolras and began to pump it in and out as he let the man suck and bite at his neck. "Please /what/, Enjolras?" he prompted.

Enjolras let out a loud, needy moan as he felt one of Grantaire's fingers enter him and pump in and out; still leaving wet, open-mouthed kisses along his neck. " 'Taire," He gasped," Please, please f—fuck me, take me, mark me, please, I'll do anything, oh god—" His breath was hot against Grantaire's neck, coming out in small puffs.

A second finger soon joined the first, stretching Enjolras to prepare him. As requested, Grantaire bit down on Enjolras's neck and began to suck. Soon enough, a bruise began to blossom there. Grantaire wanted to mark him. He wanted everyone to know that the fearless leader belonged to him, and only him.

Enjolras tipped his head back as his lips parted and lewd noises made their way from his throat; the slight pain of getting stretched along with Grantaire's mouth marking his neck only added to the intense pleasure. He didn't care if everyone would see the mark or spoke about it the next day, right now he let himself be totally taken over by the drunk; and loving every second of it.

He pulled his fingers out, deciding that Enjolras was stretched enough, and slowly slid himself in. He let out a low moan of pleasure as the tight heat enveloped him and drew him in deeper.

Enjolras relaxed himself and clung to Grantaire's shoulders as he pushed in. Grantaire himself was much bigger than his fingers, and again the slight pain of being stretched came back; biting his lip before crying out as the other male went deeper and deeper. His eyes were almost closed, heavily lidded as his gaze was lower and watching as his friend went inside. The sight only made him more excited; his gaze then flicking up to Grantaire's eyes.

Grantaire's hand reached up to cup Enjolras's neck and he slowly thrust his hips, their eyes locked together. He leaned in and kissed Enjolras on the lips as he began a steady pace. Even if they died tomorrow, at least he'd have this. This one night to make love to Enjolras before they all died.

Enjolras had only Grantaire on his mind right now, this moment between them. The worry of dying, the thought of losing all his friends disappeared, even if for a short time. He began to move, buck his hips with Grantaire's thrusts; moving up and down with him. He returned the kiss, moving his lips against the other's as he let out gasps and moans that were quite loud, but he didn't care. "Oh god, Grantaire, feels so good, god…ah..—"

Grantaire knew someone might hear them, but he couldn't bring himself to care. All he could think about was how hot and tight Enjolras was around him, and those /noises/ he was making... it was positively heavenly. He began to thrust a bit harder and faster, his hand reaching down to stroke Enjolras.

Enjolras bit Grantaire's bottom lip playfully and practically /screamed/ in pleasure as Grantaire went harder, faster; feeling a hand wrap around him and stroke him. His whole body felt like it was on fire, a pleasurable burning pooling at the bottom of his stomach as he called out the others name over and over; pleading," Grantaire—GrantaireGrantaireGrantaire—Pleaseplease—Ah—Oh, god—gonna c—come, please—"

Grantaire's body jerked slightly. The words shoved him over the edge, and he pressed his forehead against Enjolras's shoulder with a loud cry as he released into the man. Waves of pleasure racked his shuddering body as his hips jerked and thrust.

This was enough to send Enjolras over the edge with the man, his nails digging into the other's shoulders as he came over Grantaire's hand, his hips bucking and his whole body shuddering as he did so. White invaded his vision, making him dizzy, almost.

Grantaire pulled out of Enjolras and wiped his sweaty brow, attempting to catch his breath once more. He pressed a light kiss to Enjolras's lips before murmuring, "Je t'aime."

"J—Je t'aime," Enjolras panted, slumping against the wall with his hands still on Grantaire's shoulders; leaning forward to return the light kiss to the other's lips. A smile graced his lips, slowly coming back to reality. And that meant the thoughts of revolution and death came back—but he tried to distract himself—for now.


End file.
